


I will love you without any strings attached

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood is a good husband, Comforting Alec, Crying Magnus Bane, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He’s working on believing that, Insecure Magnus Bane, Light Angst, Loss of Control, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Scared Magnus Bane, Upset Magnus Bane, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Completely inspired by the song two by Sleeping at Last and therefore a random idea. Give it a listen I promise it’s a great song!• Magnus' breathing is erratic and his heart is thumping extremely quickly beneath his chest, from both the exertion of the magic and the emotional exhaustion of feeling out of control.Alec speaks softly, saying, "I promise I'm okay. You're okay, too. You just need to breathe. Can you do that for me? That's all, just inhale for four seconds and exhale for seven." Magnus nods, his lower lip trembling as he stares at their connected hands.•
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	I will love you without any strings attached

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’d like! 
> 
> Prompts are open and you can submit them in a comment here or on my tumblr Malec_Lover23 (please send me something I want to write and all I’m coming up with are random ideas so help)

Alec rolls over to shield his eyes from the lightning shining through the thin golden curtains. All he asks for is a few hours of uninterrupted sleep, but apparently that's too difficult for Alec to receive. Just moments later, thunder rumbles through the loft. 

He's never been afraid of lightning or thunder, but as the storm progressed he started feeling uneasy and restless. Which then, woke him up and made him unable to fall back asleep. 

As he turns around to face Magnus, he now understands the source of his uneasiness. It has nothing to do with him, it has everything to do with Magnus. Even in the dark, his face has an expression of fear, as he stares down at his hands. 

There's bright red magic swirling around his hands, and while Alec may be unnerved, it doesn't compare to the way Magnus is reacting. 

Alec can see tear tracks down his cheeks, and more tears pooling to the surface of his eyes. Alec wants to reach out, to hold him, to comfort him, to wrap him up so Magnus won't be scared of himself and his beautiful magic anymore. 

However, after being married to Magnus for over a year he knows how to handle these situations. 

"Magnus?" Alec softly asks, leaning over to comfort the distressed warlock, being careful to avoid his hands so Magnus won't start shutting down and backing away. 

"Don't touch them." Magnus mutters, his voice bitter more out of fear than anger. 

"Magnus, these hands could never hurt me. You would never hurt me." 

"Alexander, please don't." He begs, and his voice cracks, breaking Alec's heart directly after. "I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself if I hurt you."

"Magnus, I know sometimes you feel as if you're out of control but I know you. You would never hurt the people you care about, even if your magic isn't as cooperative. Will you talk to me? Tell me what's going on inside that gorgeous head of yours." 

Magnus shakes his head, bringing his hands to his lap and tenses his hands into fists. A sob escapes his mouth, and he wraps his arms around himself. 

Magnus lets out a sound of panic as Alec slowly reaches over to unclench his fist. He brings their palms together giving Magnus a few moments to adjust before lacing their fingers. 

Magnus' breathing is erratic and his heart is thumping extremely quickly beneath his chest, from both the exertion of the magic and the emotional exhaustion of feeling out of control. 

Alec speaks softly, saying, "I promise I'm okay. You're okay, too. You just need to breathe. Can you do that for me? That's all, just inhale for four seconds and exhale for seven." Magnus nods, his lower lip trembling as he stares at their connected hands. 

Red magic flows around both of their hands, but it's nothing more than the feeling of Magnus' gentle blue magic that tickles Alec, caresses him, and gives him warmth and affection. Magnus' magic is intrinsically a part of him, and Alec knows Magnus would never ever lay a hand on Alec with violent intentions. 

"These hands would never hurt me. Your magic would never hurt me. That's one thing I'm sure of just like I'm sure the sun rises each morning." Magnus sighs in relief as Alec brings their joined hands to rest against Alec's cheek, Magnus' squeezed between his cheek and hand. 

They stay still for a few moments, Alec gazing into cat eyes and Magnus watching the hand pressed against Alec's cheek. Magnus gradually begins to relax, his hand eventually curling around Alec's cheek and his thumb stroking over his cheekbone affectionately. 

"Tell me a story?" Magnus suggests, which is Magnus asking for a distraction in the purest form. 

Alec hums and lays back down, pulling Magnus closer and running nimble fingers through his soft hair. Magnus relaxes against his chest, digging his fingers into the soft cotton of Alec's shirt. 

The thunder and lightning exist outside of their loft, outside of their bubble of comfort. Magnus still tenses every time he hears thunder or sees lightning, but his magic seems less restless as he settles against Alec.

"Let's see...have I ever told you about the story where Jace, Izzy, and I were training and a cute boy walked by and then Izzy whipped Jace's ass on accident?" 

Magnus snorts and lightly hits Alec's chest, "No! I can't believe you haven't! That sounds like a hilarious story." 

"It is, but maybe now was the right time. Anyway, we were all training with our respected weapons. Izzy had cups on a table where she would aim her whip for one and try to wrap it around the cup and knock it off the table. Well, she was getting ready to try and get one, but this boy she had a crush on forever walked by the training room without a shirt. I thought she was going to spontaneously combust just from seeing that guy without a shirt." 

"You look the same when I walk into a room without a shirt. Must be a Lightwood thing." Magnus murmurs, earning himself a poke on the arm and an affronted gasp from Alec. 

Magnus chuckles as Alec continues, "She was still in her stance even as Jace walked up to the table to reposition the cups for her. Well, she wasn't aware her brother was standing there so she snapped her whip and it wrapped around his ass, ripping his pants in the process."

Magnus is laughing against his chest, and Alec's heart soars that he was able to bring his husband at least a little amusement.

"We didn't have any jackets or anything that he could tie around his waist, so he made Izzy go get him another pair of pants from his room. I laughed so much that day. And ever since then, it's been a running joke for both Izzy and Jace. They swore to me to never tell any of you, but I knew it would come out one of these days." 

"Darling, you tell excellent stories. I'm so very impressed." Magnus pats Alec on the chest and kisses his collarbone. Alec glances down and is relieved to see Magnus' magic is back to normal, and is no longer swirling around his hands. 

Magnus must notice he's studying his hands, because he takes Alec's and thumbs over his wedding ring before explaining, "My father has always taught me that nature's elements make my magic more unpredictable and volatile, so that's why I get terrified whenever there's a storm. Especially when I'm not prepared for it, like today, when I woke up and my magic was circling around my hands. I think it's more of a mind thing now, because I know I'm in control, but I just freeze and get so scared. It's not rational, I know it isn't." 

Alec shakes his head and plays with the hair at the nape of Magnus' neck. "Emotions rarely follow any sort of logic. If none of us had emotions we wouldn't all be different people with different pasts. And if one emotion was ever rational in this situation, fear would be it. I can't imagine how scary waking up to that would be, but you handled it beautifully. How often does this happen?" Alec runs his thumb along Magnus' knuckles.

"When I'm really stressed and there's something going on outside of my control. And then, something like a storm or a blizzard is the final straw. I've been known to wake up and shatter a lampshade, or crack a window. I just couldn't imagine doing something like that and hurting you."

"But you didn't." Alec counters gently, "I trust you with my entire life and then some. You're more in control than you realize."

"Because you helped me through it. So, thank you Alexander. I honestly couldn't tell you where I would be right now without you." 

"Well, we don't have to talk about that because I'm here and I'm never leaving you again. You know I'll take my heart clean apart if it helps yours beat. And I don't do it out of obligation, I do it because I love you more than anything. I can hardly believe I get to wake up to the man I love more than anything, but I'm sitting here living it, and I couldn't be happier. I just want to help you."

"You help me more than you will ever know, Alexander. And for the record, you'll never need to take your heart apart, I like it the way it is. We can help each other heal, and grow, and flourish."

"I'd like that a lot." Alec says, too overwhelmed with enamor for his radiant husband to add anything else. 

"Hmm, I figured you would. But right now, it's time to sleep. We’re just too damn busy to let something like this keep us up for the rest of the morning.” 

Alec sighs happily when Magnus curls up against him, lying his head on his chest and lacing their fingers together. Both Magnus and Alec love to be close, but after one needs reassuring it is almost always matched in the form of gentle touches and warm comfort. They hold each-other close underneath the golden duvet. 

The storm is still raging, but this time, when thunder booms through their loft, Magnus doesn't flinch and he doesn't even tense. 

He cuddles closer to his husband, and exhales in relief that someone is listening, someone cares, someone loves him. After that, it’s the easiest thing in the world to let sleep overtake him.


End file.
